miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 Jul 2017
23:57:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: which chris? 23:57:06 CHAT Tansyflower: The relative to Nino. The one that might end up being his brother but we don't know yet. 23:57:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: shouldn't he have the same last name? 23:57:06 CHAT Tansyflower: Because Marinette's last name is a combination of bother her parents' last names, we try to be careful when it comes to figuring out last names of characters. 23:57:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: so they didn't reveal it? 23:57:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: or will Thomas tell us after(before?) season 2? 23:57:06 CHAT Tansyflower: They only told us his first name and that he is a relative to Nino. 23:57:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: odd 23:57:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: wow 23:57:06 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 23:58:57 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 00:17:19 CHAT Tansyflower: The relative to Nino. The one that might end up being his brother but we don't know yet. 00:17:20 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: shouldn't he have the same last name? 00:17:20 CHAT Tansyflower: Because Marinette's last name is a combination of bother her parents' last names, we try to be careful when it comes to figuring out last names of characters. 00:17:20 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: so they didn't reveal it? 00:17:20 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: or will Thomas tell us after(before?) season 2? 00:17:20 CHAT Tansyflower: They only told us his first name and that he is a relative to Nino. 00:17:20 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: odd 00:17:20 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: wow 00:17:20 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: my adblock had a hiccup and I got a full page ad >.< 00:17:20 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 00:19:17 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 00:19:23 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 00:33:35 JOIN Rayzonic has joined the Ladyblog 00:38:36 CHAT MariChatón218: Hi, Ray! 00:38:58 CHAT Rayzonic: Hello! 00:39:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hiya 00:39:30 CHAT Rayzonic: I get M:LB comic yesterday, it is nice! 00:39:47 CHAT MariChatón218: That's great. :) 00:39:59 CHAT MariChatón218: Did you enjoy it? 00:40:12 JOIN Tansyflower has joined the Ladyblog 00:40:13 CHAT Rayzonic: yeah but it kinda of remind me of Timebreaker. 00:41:17 CHAT Rayzonic: Hello Tansy 00:42:41 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: wb 00:43:09 CHAT Tansyflower: Hi! 00:45:51 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Tansy, you might6 have to turn a page into a blog Who do you think will be the new Villain in Season 2? 00:46:23 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: nvm, you got it 00:46:50 CHAT Tansyflower: Two people did that in short succession of each other. I wan'st expecting two of those in a row. 00:47:14 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ikr 00:50:35 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: nvm, you got it 00:50:35 CHAT Tansyflower: Two people did that in short succession of each other. I wan'st expecting two of those in a row. 00:50:35 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: it is back O.O 00:50:35 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: that was odd 00:50:35 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: also, I have Left Brain Right Brain stuck in my head >.< 00:50:35 CHAT MariChatón218: Bot Noir just deleted a page. 00:50:35 CHAT Tansyflower: Must've been a page I renamed without leaving a redirect. 00:50:35 CHAT MariChatón218: Check the bot log 00:50:35 CHAT Tansyflower: I found out to my surprise that the ML Event Periscope video still exists, so I'm saving it as an unlisted YouTube video and adding it to the wiki. 00:50:36 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 00:50:45 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hmm? 00:50:49 CBOT Bot Noir: My Discoveries for Season 2 ! deleted 00:51:55 CHAT Tansyflower: I love when people add things to the wiki as if we haven't recorded it down in some way already. They mean well, but at the same time, it's amusing. 00:52:09 CBOT Bot Noir: 2 pages in less than 10 minutes? 00:52:30 CBOT Bot Noir: They get most of the news from the wiki. 00:52:31 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 00:55:14 CBOT Bot Noir: There was a page created and it's content was "Found at miraculous ladybug.wikia.com" 00:55:56 CHAT MariChatón218: I wish people read the rules before contributing. 00:56:19 CBOT Bot Noir: same. 00:57:13 CHAT Rayzonic: indeed. 00:57:28 CBOT Bot Noir: Hey, Tansy. Your reply about creating pages could be a template. 00:58:15 CBOT Bot Noir: In case any one does this again, you can use that template instead of giving a long reply. The Steven Universe and community central does that. 00:58:30 CHAT MariChatón218: That's a good idea. 00:59:38 CBOT Bot Noir: Logging... 00:59:40 CBOT Bot Noir: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 15 messages logged. 01:01:39 CHAT Tansyflower: Yeah, I like that. I'll work on something as soon as I can. 01:02:16 CBOT Bot Noir: haha, Mari have me that idea. Kudos to Mari. ;) 01:02:33 CHAT MariChatón218: You mean gave? 01:03:01 CBOT Bot Noir: You didn't give me that idea. You told me that idea. 01:03:20 CHAT MariChatón218: /me sighs 01:04:17 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Mari, what did you do? 01:04:43 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: oh do we blame Gabriel for home schooling him? 01:04:45 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: or* 01:05:28 CHAT MariChatón218: I didn't do anything. 01:05:50 CBOT Bot Noir: Mari, feel free to discipline me. 01:06:13 CHAT MariChatón218: Only if I can use the command to kick you, BN. 01:06:24 CBOT Bot Noir: hah, but you can't. 01:06:35 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Tansy can :P 01:06:45 CBOT Bot Noir: she can't. 01:06:57 CBOT Bot Noir: can she? 01:07:01 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: you want to bet? :P 01:07:10 CHAT MariChatón218: Can Admin kick admins? 01:07:11 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: she is the head admin :P 01:07:19 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yes? 01:07:24 CBOT Bot Noir: oh, I'll show you a bet. 01:07:40 CHAT MariChatón218: But only through a command, I believe. 01:07:50 CBOT Bot Noir: yup. 01:08:07 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I mean I think they still can 01:08:22 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: if not she can still demote him :P 01:08:27 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: then kick him 01:08:56 CBOT Bot Noir: Then I'll become irrelevant again. 01:09:23 CBOT Bot Noir: Mari Bot will take over. (heart) 01:09:35 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: can we send him back to school? 01:09:41 CHAT MariChatón218: !kick Bot Noir 01:09:50 CBOT Bot Noir: Haha no. 01:10:33 CHAT Rayzonic: umm.. question, how I add favorite wiki outside of M:LB. I only able to put M:LB wiki so far. 01:10:35 CHAT MariChatón218: Bot Noir, you won't believe what my chat bacog round is. 01:10:44 CBOT Bot Noir: okay 01:11:00 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: it is what wikis you have edited on 01:11:06 CBOT Bot Noir: That happens automatically if you contribute to another wiki, Ray. 01:11:39 CHAT Rayzonic: Ah ok! understand now. I never been edit other than M:LB. I want to add one favorite is GF. oh well 01:11:49 CHAT Rayzonic: Thanks! 01:11:52 CHAT MariChatón218: I love that show 01:12:02 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah can make a page there 01:12:09 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: like your user page 01:12:20 CBOT Bot Noir: Make a few edits on that wiki (comments counts) or edit your user page. 01:12:26 CBOT Bot Noir: on that wiki. 01:12:34 CHAT Rayzonic: Yeah I did when i join here. now I remember why it appared. Thank you 01:12:44 CBOT Bot Noir: np 01:13:15 CHAT MariChatón218: Bot Noir. When are you going to finish locking Dark Cupid Images? 01:13:35 CBOT Bot Noir: Monday or Tuesday. 01:13:57 CHAT MariChatón218: ooh okay, thanks. Good luck. 01:13:59 CHAT Rayzonic: Bingo. you are right! it autoually add favorite when I edit my profile. 01:14:12 CBOT Bot Noir: Hooray. 01:14:30 CHAT Rayzonic: Thanks again. I guess I have to learn about wikia itself. oh boy 01:15:11 CHAT MariChatón218: That's great, Ray. ;) 01:16:18 CBOT Bot Noir: Logging... 01:16:19 CBOT Bot Noir: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 12 messages logged. 01:16:58 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ok, good, my home wiki fixed their JS, now we have to wait for Wikia 01:18:12 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I think we lost Tansy :P 01:20:55 CHAT Rayzonic: Bye everyone and have a good evening. :) 01:21:52 CHAT MariChatón218: Bye, Ray. :) 01:22:01 CBOT Bot Noir: Bye. 01:23:06 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 01:23:15 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 01:24:08 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: /me pokes Tansy 01:25:06 QUIT Rayzonic has left the Ladyblog 01:25:26 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 01:36:55 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 01:38:54 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 01:38:58 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 01:39:02 CHAT Tansyflower: Poke 01:41:44 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Fill My Shoes, this would be a good excuse for a Miraculous switch 02:07:15 CBOT Bot Noir: Logging... 02:08:51 CBOT Bot Noir: Booting up! 02:10:58 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Tansy, how made our logo? 02:11:12 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: who* 02:16:03 CBOT Bot Noir: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 02:19:03 JOIN Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has joined the Ladyblog 02:19:27 CHAT MariChatón218: Hello! 02:19:38 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hi. 02:20:07 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hiya 02:21:55 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: not much, looking for good DP fanfic 02:22:28 CBOT Bot Noir: Already up and running! 02:23:07 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: What's DP? 02:23:15 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Danny Phantom 02:25:25 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I never watched the show before. 02:25:45 CHAT MariChatón218: It's a gReay show. ;) 02:26:00 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: gReay? 02:26:09 CHAT MariChatón218: *great 02:27:01 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I thought Danny Phantom was a city. 02:27:15 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: he is a kid 02:27:15 CHAT MariChatón218: It's a cartoon. 02:27:27 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: half ghost 02:27:43 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: You're not half ghost. 02:28:01 CBOT Bot Noir: Shutting down... 02:28:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: never said I was :P 02:28:10 CBOT Bot Noir: Booting up! 02:28:23 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: yeah, you did. 02:28:30 CHAT Tansyflower: I can't remember. 02:28:39 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hello, Tansy. 02:28:46 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Can't remember what? 02:28:47 CHAT Tansyflower: Hi, LB! 02:28:56 CHAT Tansyflower: Who make the wiki's logo. 02:29:01 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: /me facepalms 02:29:10 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: oh 02:29:25 CHAT Tansyflower: I was a lot further up in the conversation. Sorry. XD 02:29:25 CHAT MariChatón218: Just image search the logo in a background 02:29:30 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: do you know anyone how can? 02:29:39 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: who* 02:30:32 CHAT Tansyflower: Now I'm confused. 02:31:21 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: if we did make more logos 02:31:38 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: who would make them? 02:32:10 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: also Tansy 02:32:18 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: you have another blog to make :P 02:33:40 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 02:35:52 CBOT Bot Noir: 02:36:35 CBOT Bot Noir: File:Wiki-wordmark.png 02:36:37 CHAT Tansyflower: Methinks I should've directly messaged them last time. Oops. :P 02:43:56 QUIT MariChatón218 has left the Ladyblog 03:05:05 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i think? 03:05:05 CHAT Tansyflower: That sounds right. 03:05:05 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i know we can rule out at least 5 states i think 03:05:05 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hello 03:05:05 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hello 03:05:05 CHAT Tansyflower: WB, Mari! 03:05:05 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: now obviously not Wisconsin do to Vlad and all 03:05:05 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: and not Michigan due to Elliot 03:05:05 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: and in Reality trip the had to go out of state for the trip 03:05:05 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: so that rules out Cali 03:05:06 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 03:05:06 CHAT Tansyflower: Season 3 has a loooooot of issues, but I did like the concept of Vlad becoming Mayor. It's a shame the reason for this was weak (a prank war when the mansion destruction was strong enough a reason) and the season didn't take advantage of it in the right ways. 03:05:10 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: and Texas i think 03:05:30 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 03:06:38 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: hi Mari 03:06:39 CHAT Tansyflower: What tis it? 03:07:20 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2760973/1/A-Secret-Uncovered 03:07:30 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: "When Danny's transformation is caught on tape, Danny has a whole new battle to face, including a press conference, Valerie, and, of course, school. But who is the mysterious ghost who set him up? And how much can he possibly mess up his life?" 03:08:02 CBOT Bot Noir: !log 03:08:10 CBOT Bot Noir: All logs] - Today] 03:08:17 CBOT Bot Noir: Logging... 03:08:18 CBOT Bot Noir: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 17 messages logged. 03:08:39 CBOT Bot Noir: Already up and running! 03:08:47 CHAT Tansyflower: Ooh, a mystery? That sounds like a really good story! 03:08:49 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: !log 03:08:53 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: !logs 03:09:04 CBOT Bot Noir: Only mods sweetie 03:09:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: long too 03:09:17 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: !log 03:09:27 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: !log 03:09:38 CHAT Tansyflower: I also don't like Danny revealing his identity to everyone. I have a lot of... emotions when it comes to Season 3. :P 03:09:54 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: but i have noticed the longer stories in the Phandom tend to be good 03:10:11 CHAT Tansyflower: That fan story sounds like a much better use of a secret identity reveal, intentional or accidental, than the show. 03:10:42 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: but i think i might be the only one that was ok with Phantom Planet 03:11:00 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: !log 03:11:03 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: though, there might be an easy fix 03:11:03 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: !log 03:11:06 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: !logs 03:11:13 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: It isn't working for me. 03:11:16 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: !log 03:11:19 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: !logs 03:11:21 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: !logs 03:11:23 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: !log 03:11:57 CHAT MariChatón218: *chat mods 03:12:05 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: !log 03:12:15 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: what if the asteroid it a satellite after it want though the earth? 03:12:24 CHAT MariChatón218: !log 03:12:29 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: like just before the reveal 03:12:41 CBOT Bot Noir: Logging... 03:12:41 CBOT Bot Noir: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 24 messages logged. 03:13:14 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: That ghost show is spooky 03:13:25 CBOT Bot Noir: I granted her a special pass. 03:13:29 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: it is more of a hero show 03:13:42 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: You said ghost before. 03:13:50 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: well yeah 03:14:07 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: he has ghost based powers 03:14:16 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: The ghost will kill you though and steal your soul and you will end up dead. 03:14:27 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: not in this show 03:14:46 CHAT MariChatón218: It's a cartoon. 03:15:23 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: possession only causes mind control and memory lost 03:35:07 CHAT MariChatón218: I would feel so sympathetic for her. :( 03:35:07 CHAT Tansyflower: I mean, characters turning into monsters based on their Miraculouses is a cool idea, but I don't think swallowing them is the way to do it. XD 03:35:07 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: yeah. 03:35:07 CHAT MariChatón218: It was a pleasure chatting with you all but I have to leave now. Good bye. :) 03:35:07 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: /me agreed 03:35:07 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: bye 03:35:07 CHAT HarshLemon: Bye friend 03:35:07 CHAT HarshLemon: I mean bye 03:35:07 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: bye Mari :) 03:35:07 CHAT Tansyflower: Bye, mari! 03:35:08 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 03:40:06 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 03:40:08 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 03:40:13 CBOT Bot Noir: Booting up! 03:40:44 CHAT HarshLemon: hellop 03:41:50 CHAT Tansyflower: There. Many videos added. 03:42:05 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: lol 03:42:22 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: seems like a lot of work 03:42:31 CHAT HarshLemon: Who wants season 6? 03:43:30 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I think someone at Foster's was high 03:43:31 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-9Lz8nBuOB4 03:43:35 CHAT Tansyflower: I'll see on that once we get to Season 5. Season 5 seems like a century away as is. 03:43:55 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: it will still come before season 2 03:44:06 CHAT HarshLemon: We get a season every two years it seems. 03:44:27 CHAT Tansyflower: Goodness on the Foster's scene. Craig McCrakken has some impressive trippy scenes in his cartoons. 03:45:03 CHAT HarshLemon: s1 2015 s2 2017 (maybe 2018 pushed) s3 2020 s4 2022 s5 2024 s6 2026 movie 2028 wow 03:45:14 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm going to be truly surprised if the second season does release in December. I'm so used to the "date" being pushed back that it's hard to tell when it'll actually be out. :S 03:46:55 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: and I thought it couldn't get any worse 03:46:55 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzNTWVWWpCQ 03:46:58 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: yeah, they seem to keep pushing S2s release further 03:47:15 CHAT HarshLemon: They're not even finished with animation or voicing. It's their fault for working on too many things at the same time. Zak storm, pixie girl and webisodes. That is why. 03:47:58 CHAT Tansyflower: They're an enthusiastic bunch, but this does seem like a lot of overwork when they could be narrowing down their energy more. 03:48:19 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 03:48:30 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: yeah 03:49:09 CHAT Tansyflower: A lot of things seem to be dropped too, like not enough focus. Where are the webisodes? Weren't those supposed to be big, and yet we only have gotten five? 03:49:36 CHAT HarshLemon: They even announce so many stuff when they just come up with it. They announced the specials when they first thought up with the idea and now it might be cancelled. I mean first greenlit it, be 100 percent sure it's going to come out and then announce it instead of getting the fans hopes up. 03:49:37 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 03:50:08 CHAT HarshLemon: They haven't finished with it. 03:50:08 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: @Tansy 03:50:19 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: they do seem to be overworking with a lot of things 03:50:22 CHAT Tansyflower: I still can't believe they revealed the Fox and Bee Miraculous holders so soon instead of letting the show reveal that big and awesome of a spoiler. 03:50:31 CHAT Tansyflower: Yus? 03:50:41 CHAT Tansyflower: Nvmind. 03:50:49 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yo0u goof 03:50:52 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: you* 03:50:54 CHAT Tansyflower: :P 03:51:00 CHAT HarshLemon: you spelled you wrong. 03:52:40 CHAT Tansyflower: It's a theory based on a comment Thomas made. :) 03:52:53 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: i hope that they Release season 2 on nextflix worldwide 03:52:58 CHAT Tansyflower: https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/878079967040598016 03:53:00 CHAT HarshLemon: really? That is so cool. 03:53:04 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: instead of just America 03:53:21 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: because Nextflix Australia has not even got ML S1 on it yet 03:53:31 CHAT Tansyflower: It's probably a joke, but I'd love it if it was true. A Firefly Miraculous whose weapon is nunchucks would be marvelous! 03:53:42 CHAT HarshLemon: neither has rest of the world. 03:53:56 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 03:53:57 CHAT HarshLemon: I want it to be true. 03:54:06 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: yeah, i'd love to see the other Miracuouses asside from the ones on the top level 03:54:07 CHAT Tansyflower: Supposedly, more languages are getting Season 2 at the same time as the US. 03:54:50 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: /me still wants Nathaniel to get the Peacock Miraculous 04:04:00 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: :P 04:04:00 CHAT HarshLemon: Napsta and I are the 3rd and 4th weeleers. 04:04:00 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: nope :P 04:04:00 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: XD! 04:04:00 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: don't be such a sourpuss Lemon ;) 04:04:00 CHAT HarshLemon: I know you have a crush on Tansy. 04:04:00 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: nope 04:04:00 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: she is not my type 04:04:00 CHAT HarshLemon: (lenny) 04:04:00 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: :P 04:04:01 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 04:04:15 CHAT HarshLemon: Hello. Who operates you? 04:04:23 CBOT Bot Noir: Hello 04:04:46 CBOT Bot Noir: Mari but she isn't here right now. I'm here to patrol the chat. 04:04:59 CHAT HarshLemon: You're late. 04:05:02 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: cool! 04:05:26 CBOT Bot Noir: She also runs User:Mari Bot 04:05:30 JOIN Addie Bradley has joined the Ladyblog 04:05:42 CHAT HarshLemon: You have a crush on Mari Bot, don't you? 04:05:52 CBOT Bot Noir: (heart) 04:06:21 CHAT HarshLemon: good riddance, Tansy and Alex were having a date and now you and Mari Bot are having a date. eww 04:06:41 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: still not my type :P 04:07:00 CHAT HarshLemon: You can't deny it. 04:07:28 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i bet you don't even know my type 04:07:48 CHAT HarshLemon: Are you gay or straight? 04:07:54 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: gay 04:07:59 CHAT HarshLemon: oh 04:08:07 CHAT HarshLemon: Is Adrien shirtless your type? 04:08:08 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yep :3 04:08:18 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah, that too 04:08:19 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: lol 04:08:30 CHAT HarshLemon: BOT NOIR, ALEX LOVES YOU 04:09:08 CBOT Bot Noir: My heart is saved for Mari Bot. (heart) 04:09:19 QUIT Addie Bradley has left the Ladyblog 04:09:25 CHAT HarshLemon: You broke Alex's heart. 04:09:56 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: don't worry, I have enough pic ;) 04:12:25 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah, that too 04:12:25 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: lol 04:12:25 CHAT HarshLemon: BOT NOIR, ALEX LOVES YOU 04:12:25 CBOT Bot Noir: My heart is saved for Mari Bot. (heart) 04:12:25 CHAT HarshLemon: You broke Alex's heart. 04:12:25 CBOT Bot Noir: Logging... 04:12:25 CBOT Bot Noir: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 1 leaves, and 28 messages logged. 04:12:25 CHAT HarshLemon: Have fun with your love life, guys. 04:12:25 CHAT HarshLemon: Bye! 04:12:26 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 04:18:53 QUIT NapstaBlookFan22 has left the Ladyblog 04:20:03 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 2016 04 23